random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
252 Imperial Senate Elections
blah Balance of Power Before Elections: Hawks: 453 Doves: 347 Doves need a net gain of x seats to retake the majority After Elections: Hawks: 467 Doves: 333 +14 Hawks Hawks won 27 seats from Doves (Defeating 18 Incumbents and won 9 Open Seats), Doves won 13 seats from Hawks (Defeating 5 Incumbents and won 8 Open Seats) Retiring Incumbents Doves 44 Doves Retired # Lee Cole, Retired # Chad Holmes, Retired # Jack Wallace, Retired # Bill Ridley, Retired # Arthur Schwagner, Retired # Jane Ring, Retired # Caleb Collins, Ran For Governor, Lost # Ted Patton, Retired # Doug Chancellor, Retired # Mike Sweeney, Retired # Mark Roman, Retired # Josh Doodle, Retired # Devin Hubert Sr., Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Daniel Wilmington, Retired # Roy LaHardy, Retired # Roger Lamb, Retired # Chris Pickett, Retired # Kevin Hayford, Retired # Helen Warner, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Sam Peters, Ran For Governor, Lost # Victor Fosters, Retired #Dana Pierce, Retired #Rex Rutter, Retired #Jack Patterson, Retired #Luke Fortune, Ran For Governor, Won #Bryan Thompson, Retired #Joe Hereford, Retired #Bill Binning, Ran For Governor, Lost #Mark Blick, Retired #Kathy Higgins, Ran For Governor, Lost #Clarence Oden, Ran For Governor, Won #Harry Hives, Retired #John Nutter, Ran For Governor, Lost #Mike Kingsley, Ran For Governor, Lost #Todd Orange, Ran For Governor, Lost Primary #Matt Oxford, Retired #Evan Ivorey, Ran For Governor, Lost #Doug Daniels, Retired #Mike Gray, Retired #Carl Lover, Retired #Lauren Lynch, Retired #Peter Dominic, Retired #Sally Perkins, Retired, Later Resigned #Scotty Parrish, Retired Hawks 20 Hawks Retired # Carter Goodward, Retired # Bob Chramuth, Retired # Mike Ulyatt, Ran For Governor, Won # Ted Abbott, Ran For Governor, Lost # Tim Ulyatt, Ran For Governor, Won # Mark McNugget, Retired # Dana Hood, Retired # Bob Ridge, Retired # Kathy Sullivan/Mike Petersen, Retired # Joe Bahraini, Retired # Jenny Graham, Retired # Bob Robins, Retired # Billy Hughes, Retired # Tod Kadouris, Retired # Patrick Breyer, Retired # David Franks, Retired # Phil Sardin, Retired # Matt Day, Retired # Jake Jefferson, Retired # Eric Ramsey, Retired Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries 2 Doves lost their Primary # Daniel Douglas lost to Patrick Rose # John Gibson lost to Brett Seymour In General Election 18 Doves lost re-election # Charlie Burlington lost to Joe Timber # Rupert Sheldon lost to Ben Crane # James Turner lost to Cathy McClaire # Larry Chandler lost Sam Winter # Bob Wake lost to Kelly Holiday # Greg Adams lost to John Webster # Todd Stephens lost to Marcus Bassett # John Davis-Holland lost to Caden Priceman # Noah Crawford lost to Alfred Franks # Anna Norton lost to Josh Young # Henry Davids lost to Linda Harper # Charlie Sumter lost to Jessica Schauffler # Rick Biddle lost to Josh Douglas # Max DuWayne lost to Steve Barron # Garry Spencer lost to John Murray # Emily Dean lost to Kate Habbards # Donald Whitmer lost to Marry Burr-Wincrest # Lisa Richards lost to Wanda Pokes Open Seats Doves lost x Open Seats # Jack Wallace Replaced by Mike Watson # Arthur Schwagner Replaced by Joseph Buford # Jane Ring Replaced by Dennis Malone # Lauren Lynch Replaced by Nathan Applecrumb # Ted Patton Replaced by Mike Dundee # Josh Doodle Replaced by Parker Shoeman # Will Allen Replaced by Max Ursler # Peter Dominic Replaced by Ted Ullman # Carl Lover Replaced by Kathleen Holcomb Hawks In Primaries No Hawk lost their Primary In General Election 5 Hawks lost re-election # Tom Simpson lost to Jason Kendall # Chad Clements lost to Tommy Barber # Ted Mahon lost to Tim Richmond # Natalie Boyd lost to Laura Jackson # Ned Lamp lost to Patrick Osier Open Seats Hawks lost 8 Open Seats # Mike Petersen Replaced by Stan Bachman # Joe Bahraini Replaced by Perry LePeon # Jenny Graham Replaced by Richard Stewart # Bob Robins Replaced by Sally Machez # Billy Hughes Replaced by Martha Farman # Patrick Breyer Replaced by Bob Hasher # David Franks Replaced by Brook Ohman # Eric Ramsey Replaced by Todd Cornet Competitive Election Results Dove Incumbents Incumbents that won Incumbents that lost (H) Territorial Senate President Joe Timber: 50.2% (D) Charlie Burlington (Inc.): 49.3% (H) Territorial Treasurer and 246 Candidate For Governor Ben Crane: 59% (D) Rupert Sheldon (Inc.): 41% (H) Territorial Auditor and 250 Governor Nominee Cathy McClaire: 50% (D) James Turner (Inc.): 47% (H) Attorney General Sam Winter: 54% (D) Larry Chandler (Inc.): 46% (H) Congresswoman Kelly Holiday: 51% (D) Bob Wake (Inc.): 47% (H) Former Imperial Director of The Navy John Webster: 50.2% (D) Greg Adams (Inc.): 49.8% (H) Mayor Marcus Bassett: 50% (D) Tod Stephens (Inc.): 49%